


Eggs

by growligan



Series: The Egg Tales [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sebastian, Egg Laying, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sebastian is a crow demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Sebastian's birdlike nature catches up with him as he unexpectedly goes into heat, and he finds the most unlikely mate.





	1. It starts

Sebastian awoke to the sensation that something was wrong. The room seemed unbearably hot almost humid and he could feel the bedsheets beneath him wet and sticky as they clung to his sweaty body. That alone was strange he was not one to break into sweat (he hoped it was sweat) but now his body was covered in it. Running a hand down his moist frame a worry began to rise in him as he realized the sweat wasn’t the only unusual thing…

If he had been a human waking up in this condition wouldn’t have been strange but Sebastian wasn’t a human he was a demon so his little Sebastian standing thick and proud between his legs most certainly drew his attention. He could feel it pulsate beneath his hand and he withdrew as if stung the touch almost painful to the tender skin on his tonk.

~

Ciel was irritated. Sebastian’s sub par cooking was under all critique this morning he thought to himself as he dipped the blackened bread into his cup of flavorless tea it was clear the demon still had no idea what tasted good to a human but then it had only been almost four years he supposed the demon was a slow learner...

“SEBASTIAN” he shouted his twiggy little frame quivering with rage as his voice (way too soft for a young man his age) rose to a shrill octave.

“Yes young master” said Sebastian he had appeared behind Ciel mmm…. Ciel smelled unusually good this morning he could feel something almost primal rise up inside him. Suddenly all he could see was his own sweaty frame perched on the desk, trembling with pain and need as something round and white pushed its way out his little bird nest.

Ciel looked up at him and Sebastian worried for a second that the young master had been privy to his sinful thoughts that he had spoken them out loud. It wouldn’t do to let the young lord know that his loyal servant wanted his master to copulate with him but he knew that it was too late he had thought of laying an egg for a reason and he could feel his inner bird take over...

Something moved inside his stomach and Sebastian knew it was time the egg was coming whether he wanted it to or not he blanched as he stared into Ciel’s uneven eyes if he hurried to the kitchen maybe he would be able to use it for cooking and no one would ever have to know.

“You’ve gotten fat” Ciel said.


	2. The egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, don't expect this to be a common thing!

The insult stung, but Sebastian decided to not let his cruel young master’s words get to him. Feeling the egg push down towards his peek hole he realized he didn’t have much time left.

“I must excuse myself” he explained and bowed as he walked backwards out of the room, bent over to hide the symptoms of his conditions he realized as soon as he started bending that he shouldn’t have done it the egg pressed at his engorged ring harder and faster it wanted out.

“Oooghhh” moaned Sebastian unable to hide the shameful predicament he was in. His master stared at him, eye wide open and Sebastian wasn’t sure if what was written on his young master’s face was disbelief or disgust or a mix of both it didn’t matter now. He felt tears rise in his eyes as the large shell void of life started poking through his lose donut.

“It’ll be omelette for dinner, my lord” he declared followed by a guttural screech it almost sounded like a caw as the enormous egg slid out of his tortured anus and into his bulging pants that was it it was over. He had laid an egg.

On the other side of the room Ciel fainted.

~

Ciel awoke to the scent of omelette he couldn’t figure out why quite yet still too groggy from sleep and a mild concussion but something about the scent made his stomach churn and he felt bile rising up his throat. He opened his blue eye and saw a plate on the bed table next to him. On it rested the source of the smell.

“I made it all on my own” Sebastian told as an almost proud smile almost formed on his lips but he held it back. He had done a good job he had brought food back for his mate surely it would be appreciated.

“I’m not hungry” Ciel announced and rolled over to face the wall. In his hormonal state it was too much for Sebastian to handle and a single tear rolled softly down his pale cheek as he reached out to remove the offending dish from his master’s sight. His hands trembled as he lifted it and let his eyes fall down upon the omelette that thing had been inside him just an hour ago his ass still stung from the pain of pushing it out but no appreciation from Ciel despite his hard work.

A sob wrecked through the oversensitive bird’s body as he turned around to walk out of the room with the dish he had worked so hard on. He was sure one of the other servants would be happy to eat it they weren’t ungrateful like master.

“Sebastain” Ciel spoke up while still facing the wall “what is going on with you?” He didn’t want to admit it but his butler’s curious behavior was starting to worry him it wasn’t like Sebastian to lay eggs and try to feed him them…

“Everything is just fine, young master! Try to get some rest, that was quite a hard hit against your head earlier.” His voice sounded like his normal self not betraying the tears that were falling down his cheek and onto the omelette but he supposed no one would notice if he didn’t tell them.

~  
Half an hour late the ass omelette was gone and he smiled to himself feeling like he had done a good job goob job self he thought and absentmindedly patted himself on the shoulder. He had been right the other servants had loved it and he hadn’t had the heart to tell them where it had come from sometimes ignorance truly was bliss.

The rest of the day passed without any further incidents but as night came Sebastian felt that strange feeling from the morning come over him again as sweat broke out across his body bathing him in it. This time he recognized it. The smell. It was a smell he hadn’t smelled in a very long time and he felt a nervous jab in his heart.

In another part of the mansion, four people were heaving violently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything in a while so this might not live up to the previous chapters.

Sebastian was tossing to and fro in bed as his demonic instincts to copulate wildly struggled to take over. It didn’t happen often but when it did it always took him by surprise he had gone into heat. There was no more denying it, he could feel his humongous member leaking its juicy contents onto the sheets.

Right then the door opened and Ciel Phantomhive stepped inside the room with a worried look etched onto his delicate features he looked like a worried young boy. Sebastian felt shame overtake him as he heard his young master’s gentle voice speak the words he so head dreaded.

“Sebastian what is wrong with you?” asked Ciel with a tired sigh he had better things to do than look after his incompetent servants that was Sebastian’s job but now Sebastian was being incompetent himself and Ciel was worried.

Sebastian discreetly peeked out from beneath the sheets mm master sure looked tasty today… His weeping member throbbed in excitement beneath the soggy fabric and he hoped the young lord hadn’t noticed sadly he did.

“Sebastian have you entered puberty???” Ciel asked in disbelief as he saw the mess his demonic servant had made. “I thought you were older than that I didn’t mean to hire a kid!!!”

Sebastian felt the shame rise in him at his master’s judgmental words! He was no child but he wasn’t going to take that he had enough already the insult still stung and his young master’s refusal to eat the omellete he had worked so hard on earlier that day had left a permanent mark on his pride and trust for his master.

With a sob that wrecked the hormonal demon’s body he let out a sob and started crying softly with big crocodile tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn’t understand why the mean young master always felt the need to belittle him.

Ciel watched his incompetent manservant cry in disbelief he felt something unknown stir inside him. Was it guilt or lust? Ciel couldn’t tell so he left the crying demon to himself and went back to his room. On the way back he met Finny who looked like he had thrown up.

“Hi” said Finny. “If mister Sebastian offers you an omelette you shouldn’t eat it I think I got salmonella.”

From inside the corvid’s room, a cry of anguish was heard.


	4. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise things will get more exciting soon. We will soon find out why Sebastian keeps laying eggs! And something unexpected will happen ;)

Morning arrived and Sebastian laid in bed staring up at the ceiling it had been yet another sleepless night. His soggy sheets had been replaced with new ones but the room was too hot he rolled around in his own sweat leaving wet stains all over the fresh sheets. He didn’t know how he was supposed to face his young master today after the shameful happenings that had taken place earlier never before had he been met with such cruel judgment.

It wasnt as if Sebastian could help going into heat it was his nature as a demon and a bird but now it was interfering with his duties as a butler and he could feel it in his gut his young master looked down on him now. It was enough to bring back tears to the overly sensitive crow’s eyes and soon he was sobbing openly again. ”I WISH I HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!!!!!” he thought.

~

Ciel was sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper he had dressed himself today. He felt bitter that his idiotic manservant hadn’t remembered his duties this morning but then he wasn’t sure he wanted to face him after what he had seen last night. He wasn’t sure if Sebasitan had entered puberty or was just perverse or maybe insane and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He hoped Sebastian would return to his old self soon.

Right then Bard entered the kitchen wearing an apron and a chef hat.

”Hello” he said.

”Hello” said Ciel.

”I have made breakfast” said Bard and placed a plate in front of Ciel. He felt his stomach turn when he saw what was on the plate. It was scrambled eggs and he remembered the day before when Sebastian has pushed an egg out of his anus he felt sick.

Right then Sebastian entered the room as if he had heard his young master’s hurtful thoughts. His eyes were red as if he had been crying and his stomach was bulging suspiciously again. Ciel suspected it was housing yet another egg. Fearfully yet sternly he met his servant’s eyes.

”I’ve had enough egg dishes these last days, Sebastian” he declared.


	5. Conversation and egg laying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not updating in forever!!! I will do it more often now!

The egg in his stomach moved, grew a size, made his shirt stretch uncomfortably. It was as if it had heard the cruel words thrown at him by his rude little master and wanted to prove a point. It was going to come out whether the boy wanted to or not, and there was nothing he or anyone else could do to stop it. Sebastian’s anus clenched nervously in protest. He wasn’t sure he could take laying another egg so soon after the last one.

“Bard” said Ciel.

“Yes” said Bard.

“Remove the plate” said Ciel.

Bard obeyed.

“Sit down Sebastian” said Ciel and gestured at a chair. Sebastian sat down, his plump stomach dangerously close to the table as he did so. One uncareful move and the egg would break inside him.

“I can tell that you are “expecting” again”, Ciel stated matter of factly. “What will it be this time? Another omelette? I’ve been informed that the servants all got sick last time. Finny suspected it might have been salmonella.”

Shame filled Sebastian’s rotund body as he stared down at the table. On a normal day he would have argued back with his master let him know who was the boss. Today he couldn’t the hormones crippled him in a way he seldom had experienced before. He let the silence speak for him.

“SEBASTIAN!!!!” demanded Ciel. “answer me when I talk to you, you buffoon!”

Right then he could feel a mild pressure against his forbidden hole, and he knew he didn’t have much time. Struggling to hold back a moan, he let out the words he so had dreaded to speak in front of his little master.

“I am in heat” he whispered.

Ciel gasped in disbelief!

“I didn’t know you were a woman Sebastian.”

Sebastian looked up at the blue-haired young man in disbelief. He had taken a lot of shit from him these last days, but this was the last straw. He could take getting mocked for being bigger than average. He could take people claiming salmonella to slander his good name. He could take the hormones and sweat and unwelcome bodily reactions. But he could not take this!!!!

How little his master must care about him! How did he not even know about demon anatomy!? Sebastian’s train of thought was interrupted right there as the egg slowly starting poking through his protesting anus.

A soft caw left Sebastian’s dry lips as he began giving birth once more.

~

Ciel didn’t want to believe what was happening in front of his very eyes but there was no doubt. Another egg was coming and any of the servants could walk in here any minute the thought filled him with glee. Maybe finally everyone would get to see Sebastian for who he really was.

He covered his eyes to not have to watch the now pantsless demon as he moaned and shrieked his way through laying yet another egg. This was becoming routine and Ciel didn’t like it no he didn’t like it one bit.

“ARE YOU DONE SOON?” he yelled to get heard through Sebastian’s throaty moans and the wet, sticky sound of the egg pushing his way out. He would probably have to burn the kitchen down after this.

~

The egg laid on the ground, shining and fresh and unfertilized. This would keep happening until… until… no. Better not tell anyone. Better try to ride it out and hide the next one. Ignoring the urge to lay down upon the egg and warm it, Sebastian threw it out the window. Pluto would probably enjoy it, he wasn’t like the other servants. He was too dumb to complain.

Sebastian sat down at the table again and cleared his throat.

“We have to talk” he said.

“No shit” said Ciel.


	6. A dark confession

This was hard, Sebastian realized. One of the hardest things he had ever done. He would have to open to his young master about a part of himself that he had kept hidden until now, a shameful and forbidden part.

Drawing in a deep breath and blinking the tears away, Sebastian whispered.

“I have something to confess.” He whispered.

“Yes?” said Ciel impatiently.

“I’m not who you think I am” said Sebastian and he could feel the facade he so carefully had built up over these last few years crumble around them.

~ 

Ciel stared in shock at his butler’s teary face. He had suspected that something was going on with his incompetent yet strangely endearing servant, but now that he was about to find out the truth, he wasn’t sure he was ready for it. Had Sebastian lied to him???? The very demon who swore not to????

Ciel felt anger rise in his chest as he met the corvid’s sad red eyes!

“What have you been hiding from me Sebastian!” he demanded forcefully.

~

This was it. The hatred in his master’s eyes bored into him and he knew that what he said next would shape the future of their relationship completely. Was he ready for it!?

“Once every century, demons of my kind go into something called heat” explained Sebastian calmly as his voice shook with emotion. “You’re either the egg layer or the egg maker.”

He paused to let the words sink in and it looked as if they did Ciel looked disgusted yet intrigued.   
“I have been cursed with the role of the egg layer” explained Sebastian now he was in his right element he felt that he had control of the situation again. His master didn’t know these things but he did and it was time to shine.

“What does this mean?” asked Ciel.

“It means that until an egg gets fertilized I will keep getting eggnant. Eventually my body won’t be able to take the stress anymore and I will die.”

A dark shadow covered Sebastian’s face as he remembered his mother.

~

Ciel noticed a dark shadow covering Sebastian’s face and could not help but wonder if the demon was worried about his future. He worried too. Sebastian might have been acting up these last days, but now that he knew it wasn’t the butler’s fault, he couldn’t really blame him for his erratic behavior. He still wished Sebastian would show some self-control and not lay eggs all over the house but I guess you can’t get everything here in life Ciel thought with a shrug.

“My Lord” said Sebastian. “I don’t know if I have made myself clear. I must mate, for if I don’t, I will die.”

Ciel gasped.


	7. Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys go check out my new fic, it's called Sinful Circus!!!

Sebastian remembered the days of his youth, when he had been but a tiny little crowling. It wasn’t something he liked thinking about much for the happy days of his childhood was tinted with an unbearable darkness that he seldom wanted to face. His mother had gone into heat, and unable to find a mate, she had finally perished, one egg too many pushed out of her increasingly fragile body. Sebastian remembered it as if it was yesterday…

Now he was facing the same fate and Sebastian knew that he must mate before death came to take him especially since death might come in the form of Grell and Sebastian wasn’t too excited at the thought he didn’t like Grell much.

His young master’s gasp brought him back to the present.

“YOU’RE GOING TO BREAK OUR CONTRACT BY DYING???” the boy demanded aggressively. “I haven’t given you an order to die Sebastian!!!”

Sebastian would have gotten hurt if he hadn’t known the boy so well for he realized that this was just his young lord’s own strange way of showing that he cared really Sebastian almost felt touched. This was the first time anyone had wanted him around and he felt something stir in his chest as he gazed at the redfaced boy in front of him. It was something he had never felt before and it confused him.

~

Ciel drew in an angry breath and attempted to calm himself before he said or did something bad he might not be a nice individual but he didn’t like doing bad things he just acted like he did it was tough but he had learned how to uphold the image. Sebastian didn’t need his feelings to be hurt anymore right now the last thing he wanted was to see the fragile man (woman?) bawl his eyes out again.  
“I have no intentions of dying my Lord” said Sebastian.

“Okay” said Ciel.

Bard knocked on the door.

“Dinner is ready” he said.

“We’re busy” said Sebastian.

“Pluto is throwing up in the garden” said Finny.

Ciel glared at Sebastian this was his fault.

~

Sebastian pretended to not see the young lord’s glare and besides what proof did they have it was the egg that had made Pluto sick??? He was a dog he might have eaten something bad! Dogs were allergic to chocolate and Ciel kept chocolate hidden all over the manor was it really so hard to think that might have something to do with the hellhound’s sudden illness???

“Take him to the vet” ordered Sebastian “he might need to be put down.”

The servants left and Sebastian and Ciel were alone again it was only them in the room now.

“Maybe you can mate with Pluto” suggested Ciel and Sebastian knew in his heart that he said those words only to hurt him but he wasn’t gonna let it get to him not now.

“No it needs to be someone special” said Sebastian.

“Like who?” asked Ciel.

“I don’t know yet” said Sebastian and he felt that strange feeling in his chest again.

WHAT COULD IT MEAN???


	8. It's you

The next morning Sebastian was in the hen house feeding the chickens and hens and roasters and gathering the eggs today he was gonna make pancakes. It was weird for him to be out among his fellow birds now that he was going through heat and he could almost feel a weird kinship with them. He too kept laying eggs, whether he wanted to or not. It was just that no one wanted to eat his eggs.

Jealousy surged through Sebastian as he smashed the egg basket down on the ground the eggs flew across the little house and splattered all over the place he breathed heavily. Fuck the humans and their rudeness he thought as the hormones surged through him. He was panting heavily.

Right then Finny came.

“Mister Sebastian, I heard something break! Are you alright?!” asked Finny. He sounded worried.

Sebastian gathered himself before he turned around to face the blond teenage boy. It wouldn’t do to let the other servants know that he was being emotionally compromised!  
“I am quite alright” he reassured the worried lad.

“What happened to the eggs?” asked Finny.

“The mothers didn’t want me to take them and got defensive” said Sebastian.

“Okay” said Finny.

Then Bard peeked around the corner with Pluto on a leash.

“Hello” said Bard. Pluto barked.

“What do you want?” asked Sebastian.

“I bought some eggs at the store when I picked up Pluto from the vet.” said Bard. Pluto was wearing a cone of shame.

“Good I am going to make pancakes then” said Sebastian.

~

Ciel chomped down on the pancakes like a starving man. He was hungry and he was glad it wasn’t an egg dish for once. There had been too many eggs in his life lately, and he had no doubt Sebastian would soon be laying yet another. He cast a glance at his birdlike servant’s body, but his stomach seemed flat and absent of eggs today. Inwardly, Ciel let out a sigh of relief.

“Are the pancakes to your satisfaction, my Lord?” inquired Sebastian.

Ciel shrugged. He was thinking about what Sebastian had said last night. He might not always like Sebastian but he didn’t want him to die from lying too many eggs. Then he’d be all alone with Bard and Finny and Mey-Rin and he didn’t want that. 

“Sebastian” said Ciel.

“Yes my Lord” said Sebastian.

“Are you feeling any better?” asked Ciel.

Sebastian was quiet for a minute as if he was thinking about what to say.

“I am still in heat, if that is what you are wondering” explained Sebastian and Ciel felt a sting of sadness. He had to find a mate for Sebastian and soon! But who!

“Have you found a good mate yet?” asked Ciel.

~ 

Sebastian felt shame rush through his body. He had completely forgotten to look for a mate and in his heart of hearts he felt like he had already found one. He just didn’t know who… Or he did but he didn’t want to admit it to himself… He had known since the heat had started but denied it fiercely…

“I am looking” said Sebastian.

“Maybe you need to talk to Pluto, I feel like we can’t be too picky here” urged Ciel.

“No, young master” said Sebastian. “I think I have already found one.

He gathered strength from within with a big breath. This was it. He was going to confess. He was finally going to tell his young master the truth about what needed to be done to save him from this sinful condition.

“Get on with it” said Ciel impatiently.

“It’s you, young master.”

Ciel gasped.

“But I am a man!” he said in confusion.


	9. Friends and enemies

Sebastian smiled patiently at his young masters surprised exclamation. He was but a teenage boy after all the demon reminded himself, he had to be patient with his confused charge.  
“Yes, my lord. You are indeed a man.”

“But you are a man too!” gasped Ciel.

“Yes” answered Sebastian.

“How would that work!?” demanded Ciel fiercely.

“I can get pregnant despite being in male form. Did I not just explain to you how mating works for demons?”

~

Ciel was stunned. He was Sebastian’s mate????? Surely he must be dreaming! Or maybe his wicked servant was playing a nasty trick on him! This couldn’t possibly be the case!

...could it?

Ciel swallowed nervously as he met Sebastian’s confident eyes, no trace of the tears that had fallen from them so often these last days.

“Sebastain” said the bluenette softly. “I don’t think I’m ready to be a dad just yet.”

Sebastian smiled gently and pat him on the shoulder in a reassuring yet slightly condescending way.

“You might not have a choice. Not if you want me to live.” threatened Sebastian.

Right then there was a knock on the door and Bard peeked into the room.

“Hello” said Bard.

“Hello” said Ciel.

“Hello” said Sebastian.

“I have overheard everything” said Bard.

~

Sebastian stood up with a shocked gasp as rage and terror filled his body and threatened to overtake him. This couldn’t be happening right now! Emotions surged through the heated bird’s body as he gazed calmly yet viciously at the blond servant.

“How much do you know!?” barked Sebastian except it sounded more like a caw than a bark.

“Enough to call the police” threatened Bard.

He pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Sebastian.

“NO!!!” screamed Ciel. “SEBASTIAN!!!!”

Sebastian threw himself across the room he was launching himself at Bard with all the speed of an enraged demon but right then Finny jumped in from the window he threw himself at Sebastian.

“MISTER SEBASTIAN NO!!!!!” said Finny he was trying to reason with him.

Right then Bard fired the gun but he missed them both because he was bad at aiming. Ciel breathed a sigh of relief.

“What are you trying to do you moron!?” he demanded.

“I am rescuing you” said Bard. “Run, young master!!!”

“Fuck you!!!” said Ciel. “I am trying to save Sebastian’s life. He is going to die if I don’t impregnate him.”

“Mister Sebastian are you a girl???” asked Finny.

“No” said Sebastian.

“He is a demon” told Bard and Finny let out a surprised gasp as he stared at the dark creature in front of him. Suddenly he understood where the egg he had eaten the other day and come from and he felt his stomach scream in horror as it made an uproar. He had eaten Sebastian’s egg!!!!!!

Finny started crying and threw up.

“Clean that up” said Sebastian to Bard.

Bard was scared so he obeyed.

“Let’s go to another room so we can talk in private my lord” said the corvid.

Ciel cast a disgusted glance at Finny as he left the contents of his stomach all over the rug.

“It looks like Finny has salmonella again” said Mey-Rin she had showed up and watched the scene unfold.

“Sebastian is a demon” said Bard.

“I know” said Mey-Rin she had overheard everything. “Where I come from this happens a lot the young master has to help Sebastian out that is his duty to his servant.”

Sebastian was shocked yet grateful at the unexpected support from the bespectacled woman and he almost smiled but then he remembered he didn’t like her much so he didn’t he didn’t want to give her false hope or something.

“Okay” said Ciel.

Then they left the room.


	10. Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fic has been getting a lot of attention on kuroboxes on tumblr lately and I'm both flattered and intrigued!!! Thank you all for reading it and I really appreciate all the comments <3 Here is a new chapter just for you <3

Sebastian and Ciel sat down in Ciel’s office. Ciel felt nervous as he knew it was time for them to talk at last he wasn’t sure he was ready. Witnessing Bard trying to murder Sebastian had been traumatic and he was slightly shaken up yet also mildly disappointed he hadn’t succeeded. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to be a dad yet but Sebastian’s fateful words rang in his ears. He didn’t have a choice. Not if he wanted Sebastian to live.

”Sebastian” said Ciel.

”What?” asked Sebastian.

”Are you absolutely sure that I am your mate?” inquired Ciel.

”I am positive” declared Sebastian.

The blue-haired boy ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Why was this happening to him!!!!

”This isn’t part of the contract Sebastian!!!” argued Ciel fiercely to his dark servant. He hadn’t signed up for this!

~

Sebastian stared at his young master in shock. Surely the boy didn’t want him to die!? He couldn’t but it sure felt like he did and once again like so many other times these last days Sebastian had to fight to hold back tears. He blinked repeatedly to try to quench them as they threatened to fall down his flushed cheek and once again bring shame to him and further ruin his butler aesthetic.

What was he at this point to the young lord he had oh so faithfully served these last few years? A joke a shadow of his old self? Maybe his young master even wanted him dead!!!

Tears cascaded down the emotionally wounded servant’s face as he considered the possibilites. His own master wanted him to die and he felt lonely and unloved and unappreciated. He had worked hard despite his condition but the cruel teen didn’t want to see or acknowledge that if that was how it was going to be Sebastian might as well throw himself out the window.

’I HATE MY LIFE!!!!!!!’ he thought sadly.

~

Ciel watched as his butler wept desperately across the desk. This was becoming a common sight in the Phantomhive manor and Ciel was already growing tired of it. Why couldn’t Sebastian just man up already!?

”Is another egg on the way?” he asked tiredly.

”THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!” barked Sebastian and Ciel gasped in shock at the disobedient servant’s raised voice.

”SEBASTIAN HOW DARE YOU!!!???” he said and slammed his tiny fist against the table he wasn’t very strong but hopefully this show of dominance would be enough to make Sebastian snap back to his old self anyway.

Sebastian wailed sadly and after a moment the wail turned to a shriek and that’s when Ciel knew that another egg was indeed coming he closed his eyes and hoped for death WHWN WOULD THIS TORMENT END???

He turned away but the sound of Sebastian unzipping his pants still haunted his mind and soon enough the gross wet sounds of a big large thing being pushed out of a way too small hole was heard. 

~

Sebastian moaned in pain and exhaustion as the large oval shaped object forced its way through his tired ring muscles and out into the world. He could feel it. This was the last egg he would be able to lay safely. One more and it might just be too much.

The egg finally left his aching man bagel with a loud pop and he breathed a sigh of relief. It was over, but only for now…


	11. Mating time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm gonna try to have a chapter of Sinful Circus up within the next few days so make sure to read that too if you like Will/Sebastian!!!

An awkward silence filled the room as the boy and the demon gazed upon the egg that had just left the raven haired servant’s painfully throbbing donuthole.

“Get rid of it” ordered Ciel and Sebastian rang a little bell Bard stepped into the room. He blanched when he saw the egg that was resting upon the carpet.

“Get rid of the egg and don’t tell anyone about this” ordered Ciel sternlya nd Sebastian gave bard a look that made him know that he didn’t obey there would be consequences and most likely bad ones. Bard carried the egg out to the compost where he left it and hoped no one would find it. Especially not Pluto. The vetrinary bills were already expensive from the last time he has stuffed his face with Sebastian’s unfertilized sin.

“Sebastian” said Ciel and Sebastian nodded to show that he was listening.

“Yes” said Sebastian.

“I have been thinking and I feel that I can’t just let you die” siad Ciel he was serious yet there was a look of anxiety etched upon the earl’s face. “I will fulfill my duty as your mate.”

~

‘I’m not going to cry’ Sebastian told himself as he once again felt tears fill his sensitive eyes. He couldn’t believe his luck! The young master had come around after all!

“We will do it tonight” said Sebastian. “I am still sore and I need to rest.”

“Alright” said Ciel.

~

It was night and Ciel anxiously stepped inside Sebastian’s room he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Sebastian laid on the bed he was naked and on the bed table next to him was a strange bottle.

“Sebastian what is that bottle?” asked Ciel.

“It’s lube” declared Sebastian as he explained it to his young master. “It will make it easier for you to penetrate my anus.”

“Okay” said Ciel.

He sat down on the bed next to the naked bird Sebastian’s engorged member was raised and throbbing and as he gazed upon it Ciel felt a pang of relief over the fact that he wouldn’t be taking that enormous piece of manflesh anytime soon. He was glad he wasn’t the one who was in heat.

“Are you ready?” asked Ciel.

“Okay” said Sebastian as he positioned himself on the bed with his legs spread and up in the air to give his master entrance to the most forbidden part of him. Ciel started unzipping his pants and he took them off and then his shirt and then his underwear and shoes and socks he was nervous.

Sebastian reached for the bottle as Ciel climbed onto the bed and opened it. Ciel thought he could smell a faint flavor of cherry blossoms and strawberries and it calmed him some. Sebastian squirted a big load into his hand as Ciel watched and then he smiled. Ciel nervously watched as Sebastian showed a finger inside his own eager entrance.

“You need to lube up too” explained Sebastian.

Ciel took the bottle and squirted some lube onto his hand he wasn’t sure what to do with it but decided to just do like in the shower and slathered the slimy stuff onto his dick as if it had been soap except this didn’t make him feel clean just weird.

“I’m ready” said Ciel.

Sebastian wiggled his butt in anticipation. It was finally time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, if I wrote a follow up story after I'm done with this one where they raise their baby would you be interested? I can't decide whether to do it or not. Also check out Sinful Circus I just updated it I'm sorry for taking so long!!! Check bottom notes for a surprise!!!

Ciel slowly approached his excited manservant. The time had come at last. It was time for him to mate with Sebastian and fulfill his duty as a mate and become a teenage dad. He wasn’t ready but he wasn’t as nervous as he thought he would be. His man pickle stood up ready to enter Sebastian’s most forbidden section and he slowly descended upon Sebastian, positioning himself as he readied himself to enter the cave.

Sebastian gazed up lovingly at Ciel as his slick member found its way inside his sore donut, already stretched from laying an egg earlier that day, and the bluenette’s stick slid in easily inside the bird’s gaping love hole.

”Hnng” moaned Sebastian. Ciel tried to determine whether the man was expressing pain or pleasure but decided to not dwell on it too much as he started moving in and out struggling to find a rhytm. The amount of lube they had used had been too much and every time Ciel pushed in there was a squelchy sound it was very distracting.

Ciel had never had sex before and it didn’t feel as good as he was expecting but it also didn’t feel bad. Maybe it was that Sebastian had been stretched a bit too much from laying so many eggs but his little tube felt more like a wide open pit and it was hard for Ciel to find a good rhythm. He hoped the corvid’s anus would go back to its usual state soon though he was beginning to doubt it.

”When are you going to lay the egg?” asked Ciel.

”Maybe tomorrow or the day after” said Sebastian. ”Then I will have to incubate it for some time.”

”What does that mean?” asked Ciel.

”It means I will have to sit on it so the egg is warm and the chicken doesn’t die” explain Sebabastian.

”Why?” asked Ciel.

”That’s just how it’s done” said Sebastian.

Right then Ciel let loose his yoghurt inside Sebastian. It was over. The mating had been completed and Sebastian was eggnant at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been a lot of talk on kuroboxes about Hannahcow lately and it's inspired me I'm gonna write a fic about Hannahcow and I hope you will all read it too <3 Check back for updates it should be up by the weekend at latest! Maybe even tonight!!


	13. A happy conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, don't worry! I am going to post a continuation of this story it will be called Egglings and it will be up in a few hours so please check back and please red it too if you liked this :) Thank you everyone for your support and all the kudoses and reviews it's meant a lot to me :)

Sebastian waddled down the stairs, his heavy stomach swaying with every step he took. Once again, an egg was filling him but this time it was different. The egg wasn’t just a shell with some unedible goo inside it was fertilized. Sebastian was going to be a mommy demon.

He could feel it as he stepped down from the stairs and walked toward the kitchen to prepare the day’s breakfast. His heat was over at last and he had survived now he hoped it would be a long time before his next heat struck he might not have his master around then to help him out and if that was the case he would have to die.

Sebastian stepped into the kitchen in which Bard was sitting.

”Hello” said Sebastian.

”Hello” said Bard.

”Good morning.” said Sebastian.

”Good morning.” said Bard.

”I am going to prepare breakfast for the young master” declared Sebastian as he took out a frying pan and started frying some bacon. ”Bard go pick some white beans in the garden.” (A/N: I don’t know where beans come from but in this universe they grow on little bushes in the ground.)

”Okay” said Bard as he went out into the garden to help the pregnant demon prepare a mighty breakfast for the owner of the mansion in which they lived.

Sebastian smiled as he moved the bacon around in the frying pan. He felt that everything was going to be okay now.

THE END


End file.
